The objective of this application is to seek support for the upcoming Tenth International Conference on the Chemistry and Biology of Mineralized Tissues (10th ICCBMT) meeting scheduled for November 7-12, 2010 in Carefree, Arizona. The overall goal of the meeting is to disseminate state-of- the-art information about the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral, extracellular matrix and cellular components in vertebrates in tissues such as bone, cartilage and tooth as well as other invertebrate tissues while encouraging collaboration among investigators across various scientific disciplines. The specific aims are: 1.To assemble a multidisciplinary group of scientists with a common interest in biomineralization. 2. Disseminate state-of-the-art information about the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral, matrix and cellular components in vertebrate and invertebrate tissues. 3. To provide a forum that strongly encourages collaborations among investigators across diverse scientific disciplines. 4. To support participation of young investigators and trainees though Travel Awards providing these individuals a platform to present their work and interact with senior investigators.5. To disseminate the knowledge presented through a published ICCBMT meeting proceedings in a peer review journal broadening the access to other scientists and clinicians of the important findings. The outcomes will foster the basic mission of the NIH/NIDCR by providing new knowledge to improve the oral, dental, craniofacial and bone health of our nation through high quality research, facilitation of interactions and collaborations by scientists across multiple fields related to mineralization, providing networking and training to junior scientists in the field, and dissemination of the meetings science knowledge gained through a peer-reviewed publication. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is to seek support for the upcoming Tenth International Conference on the Chemistry and Biology of Mineralized Tissues (10th ICCBMT) meeting scheduled for November 7-12, 2010, to provide new knowledge to improve the oral, dental, craniofacial and bone health of our nation through high quality research, facilitation of interactions and collaborations by scientists across multiple fields related to mineralization, providing networking and training to junior scientists in the field, and dissemination of the meetings science knowledge gained through a peer-reviewed publication.